<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【凯源】少爷与公子（R18） by Kasalyn_Mint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402102">【凯源】少爷与公子（R18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint'>Kasalyn_Mint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karroy, KasalynMint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>说在前面：忘了什么时候的了，反正lof看得见日期但是看不见文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【凯源】少爷与公子（R18）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>说在前面：忘了什么时候的了，反正lof看得见日期但是看不见文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“少爷您回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>林管家在王俊凯回来时及时迎了上去。</p><p> </p><p> “嗯。”王俊凯回道。</p><p> </p><p> “今晚少爷要让公子侍寝吗？”林管家问道。</p><p> </p><p> “嗯。”王俊凯答。</p><p> </p><p>接到指令的林管家吩咐下人把命令转告于公子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “宣王公子侍寝。”下人把指令带给王源。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王源接到指令后叹了口气，但还是接下了。</p><p> </p><p>“公子的身体好些了吗？”王源的侍者问道。</p><p> </p><p>“已经没事了。走吧，你也回去休息吧。”王源说道。</p><p> </p><p>“好的，公子。”侍者回。</p><p> </p><p> 王源抬起脚步迈出寝室，跟随下人到王俊凯那儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “少爷，公子到了。”林管家把王源引进王俊凯的寝室。</p><p> </p><p> “进来。其他人都退下吧。”王俊凯说道。</p><p> </p><p> “是。”林管家和下人回。</p><p> </p><p> “少爷，您今天要直接就寝吗？”王源问道。</p><p> </p><p> “没这么快。还有我不是告诉过你私下里要怎么称呼我么，嗯？”王俊凯有些邪痞的嗓音传进王源耳里。</p><p> </p><p> “小………小凯……”</p><p> </p><p>“这就对了。过来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>王源听话地走到王俊凯身边，被王俊凯牵住手腕坐到他身上。</p><p> </p><p> “宝宝你今晚还是一如既往的香呢。”说罢轻轻在王源耳朵旁吹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>王源因为暖热的气息在敏感的耳朵拂过，身体轻颤了下。</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝真是敏感呀。”王俊凯的语气里带上了笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”王源羞涩的低吟了一句。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯把王源的头转过来面向自己，吻住了那饱满性感的红唇。</p><p> </p><p>“唔…………唔唔……”被夺去话语权的王源只能发出几声单音节的字。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯吻足了之后放开了王源的唇，转手解开了王源身上的衣物丢到地板上。</p><p> </p><p>待王源身上无一蔽体之物时把人放到床上，欺身压了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝现在可以帮我把衣服脱下来了哦。”透着主人愉悦与兴奋的嗓音传入王源耳里。</p><p> </p><p>“好……好的，小凯。”</p><p> </p><p>王源听话地解开了王俊凯身上的衣物，把衣物丢到地板上，等待接下来要发生的事。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯低下头来，把吻落在了王源身上，从脖子到锁骨然后停留在胸前的那两朵茱萸。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯轻笑了一声，把嘴唇附上其中一朵茱萸，舌头轻轻舔舐并在周围游走打转。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯………”王源被弄得胸前酥痒，忍不住哼了句。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯举起一只手，附上另一朵茱萸，轻轻摩擦揉搓那朵茱萸，王源的身体轻轻颤抖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯接着把另一只空着的手附上王源胯下逐渐挺起的器物，抚摸着它直到它完全立起才肯罢休。</p><p> </p><p>“唔………”王源舒服的吐出了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝想要了吗？”王俊凯偷笑继续说道，“但是现在还不行哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……嗯………才……没有呢”王源抗议着。</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝不诚实哦。”王俊凯邪笑着，拿起床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂。</p><p> </p><p>把润滑剂挤出一些到手上，然后打开了王源的腿。那里的穴口紧闭，像待人采摘的果实。王俊凯试探地把一只手指探入穴内，另一只手掰开了王源的臀瓣，方便进行润滑扩张工作。</p><p> </p><p>“啊………痛……”王源忍不住说出体内被异物侵入时的痛楚，因为那里是闭合的，所以被入侵时才会觉得疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝你忍一忍，不扩张待会更疼。”王俊凯不敢随意动手。</p><p> </p><p>等到王源稍微适应了之后增加手指的数量，待三只手指进去以后便在穴内按压王源的穴肉，并模拟交合的动作，以便之后的交合更加顺利。</p><p> </p><p>润滑好了之后，王俊凯把手指抽出来，换早已勃发的真枪上阵。</p><p> </p><p>“啊…………疼疼疼………”王俊凯只没入了一个头，王源就疼得流下了眼泪，因为那器物比手指粗了些。</p><p> </p><p>王源的手也因为这样紧紧抓住床单，王俊凯心疼地用手捉住王源的，摊开王源的手握紧，来缓解他的痛楚。埋在他体内的那一头也不敢随意动作。</p><p> </p><p>王源适应之后，王俊凯才开始契入直到整根没入王源体内，然后缓缓动起身来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……嗯……啊……”甜腻的呻吟从王源口中泄漏出来。</p><p> </p><p>经过一阵翻云覆雨，王俊凯把王源抱起走到寝室间配有的浴室清理身子。清理完后抱着王源回到床上。</p><p> </p><p>“好………困……”</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝辛苦了，睡吧。”王俊凯说罢在王源的额头上落下了一个吻，自己也躺下抱着人满足地睡了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>